


Get Well Soon Gayboy

by goth_on_ham



Category: Assassination Of A High School President
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Character Study, Corporal Punishment, Friendship, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Slut Shaming, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Alex really likes Marlon. He really really likes him. That's kinda gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie and got the impression that Alex was this posturing douchebag who was trying so hard to be cool but was actually the loser of the group. Plus I totally got vibes that he was crushing on Marlon. So I wrote this...  
> The number at the top of each section indicate what age Alex is.  
> (This features some teenagers acting like assholes and being slut-shaming and homophobic, but also a lot of one-sided gay pining. Also a scene of corporal punishment in a high school. If these things bother you then stop here.)

**12**

“One day that boy is going to get you into trouble.” 

Those were the words his mom had said to him as she drove him to hospital with a broken arm. Marlon had dared him to jump off the roof into the swimming pool in his backyard.

He’d missed. 

“You’re lucky you weren’t killed.” She said for about the hundredth time once they had arrived back home. He could tell that she wanted to shake him, her hands reached out to, but then she remembered his arm and stopped herself. “I don’t want you hanging around him anymore. He’s a bad influence on you.”

Alex rolled his eyes. 

“You’re grounded too.” 

“What?!”

“Yep. Until your arm’s better you’re not leaving this house apart from school and church.”

That wasn’t fair. His mom was a sadist. No, she was a psychopath. Only a sadistic psychopath would keep him away from his friends for like… a month (maybe more). He had a broken arm, that was punishment enough.

Alex spent the following weekend thoroughly miserable. For a lot of it he just looked mournfully out of the window, making sure his mom could see him. He was trying to evoke some small speck of pity in her, hoping she would yield and let him go out to see Marlon. She didn’t.

—

On Monday, he had to go to school, but he didn’t mind because after his weekend cooped up he was eager to talk to anyone other than his parents. During recess, he managed to find Marlon.

“Dude, nice cast.” Marlon tapped it with his knuckles and snickered slightly. The other guys he was with did too. It made Alex shift uncomfortably, he didn’t quite understand why. “Why’re you back at school so fast?”

“Huh?”

“If I had a cast like that I’d totally have stayed off school.” The guys around Marlon snickered again, and Alex felt that uncomfortable feeling once more. He felt like the newcomer, which wasn’t right. He had been Marlon’s friend since they were little kids. _ They _ were the new guys. They didn’t get to judge him.

“I uh, I’m a lefty so… Yeah, I can still write and stuff.” He explained, although he was sure Marlon already knew that. However, he was glad he mentioned writing because it reminded him of something. He pulled out a black sharpie from his blazer pocket. “Hey, um-“

Marlon had turned around and was talking to the others. That was okay though. Alex understood. Marlon was too nice to just walk off and leave the stragglers hanging. 

That was probably why so many people liked him. 

“What is it?”

“Sign my cast?” Marlon smiled slightly, but he didn’t take the pen. “Uh, not your name though. My mom will be mad.”

Marlon finally took the pen and Alex felt like he could breathe again.

—

“Who wrote this?”

His mom was mad anyway.

“No one.” He huffed, throwing his school bag down onto the kitchen table and walking over to the fridge. He opened it up but his mom closed it back over and stood in front of it with her arms folded across her chest.

“Obviously  _ someone _ wrote it.” 

“Well duh.”

“It was Marlon, wasn’t it?”

He turned away from her, planning to retreat to the safety of his bedroom, when she grabbed his good arm.

“I told you to stay away from him.”

“I just said it wasn’t him!” He whined, trying to pull his wrist away from her but she held firm. “Leggo of me!”

“Who else would write that sort of trash on your cast?” She let him go and gestured to Marlon’s writing, scrawled across the white plaster in crisp black ink.

Even his handwriting was cool. Whenever he wrote his name, he wrote it like it was an autograph. Alex would have liked him to write his name, but he’d thought that would be too obvious. However it turned out writing ‘Get well soon gayboy’ hadn’t fooled his mom. 

—

**14**

“Alright, Mr Schneider. Bend over the desk with your palms flat.”

Alex breathed in deeply through his nose, steeling himself and forcing himself to do as he was told. Despite the urge to run.

He wouldn’t be able to get far anyway. Kirkpatrick was fast. He’d seen him chase down a sophomore through the hallway and tackle him to the ground for carrying a knife. Needless to say, everyone had been talking about it for weeks afterwards. It had made the front page of the school paper.

He placed his hands on the principal’s desk and bent slightly at the waist. 

“Stay bent over and this will be over fast.” 

He nodded, reminding himself that it was only three swats. That wasn’t much. How bad could it possibly be? 

The first smack landed with a loud crack on his backside and he quickly recanted his assertion that it wouldn’t be ‘that bad’. It  _ hurt. _

“Ah!” He gasped, his face screwing up with the pain and one of his hands reaching back to shield himself. 

Kirkpatrick seemed unimpressed, he nudged his fingers with the end of the paddle and told him to get them back on the desk. Alex reluctantly did as he was told, if only because he was worried he’d get more if he didn’t.

The second smack hurt worse than the first. Alex cried out loudly. He knew that anyone passing by outside (or worse, deliberately listening outside) would have been able to hear him. But he couldn’t help it. 

“Ow, ow…! Sir, I can’t!” He whined.

He was ignored, the third swat landed with just as much force as the previous two and left Alex in tears. Although at least it was over. 

He stood up and immediately began to rub at his butt in a futile attempt to soothe some of the sting. 

“Alright, now get out. Don’t let me catch you copying another student’s homework again.” Kirkpatrick seemed to disapprove of how he had handled the punishment, and that stung Alex’s already smarting pride. 

“Yes sir.” He sniffled, before making his way out of the office. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves to try to make it look like he hadn’t cried, but he didn’t have long to recover because as soon as he opened the door, he saw Marlon waiting for him.

He closed the door behind him and Marlon went over to him and gave his back a rough pat. “Thanks for doing that, man.” 

Alex melted a little inside. If Marlon had told him to take the rap for something else right there and then and get another three swats, he would have. 

“No problem. It didn’t hurt that bad.” He boasted, trying to make himself sound like he meant that.

Marlon laughed. “Yeah right.”

Alex blushed. Of course, Marlon had heard everything. If he’d known he was outside he would have tried to keep quiet.

“Hey, you want to come over to mine? My parents are away.”

His mom had told him that she wanted him to clean his room today, but that could wait. Besides, it’s not like she would paddle him like Kirkpatrick if he didn’t show up. She’d just roll her eyes and mutter under her breath about how he needed to ‘apply himself better’ or something.

“Yeah. Sure. That’d be cool.”

—

**16**

It was the first time they’d ever gotten drunk together. The other guys had already gone home, but Alex stayed behind for as long as he could. He used the excuse that he couldn’t go home when he was so wasted. Marlon had shrugged and said he could stay for a bit then. Marlon’s parents were away from home and he had the house to himself. He was so lucky.

“Is it true about you and Sally Jordan?” 

Marlon tilted his head to the side, then he snorted softly in disbelief. “Why do you care about that?”

Alex clutched the half full bottle he was holding a little tighter. He felt like he had heartburn or something. He didn’t think it was a weird thing to ask about. The whole school was talking about it.

“I don’t- I just- I was just wondering…”

“Yeah, it’s true.” Marlon tilted his head back and upended his own, mostly empty, bottle onto his tongue. All that was left were a few drops. The amber liquid dribble from the rim and landed neatly onto his waiting tongue. All apart from a couple of drops that missed and trickled down the side of his face. “I fingered her. She’s a slut though, I bet she’d even let you do it if you tried.” 

Alex knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. He barely even heard what Marlon had said. 

“What is it?” Marlon asked, when he noticed that Alex couldn’t prise his eyes away from him. 

“Have mine.” Alex thrust his bottle towards Marlon, who accepted it with an amused chuckle. 

“Gross. It’ll have your spit on it.” He pushed it back into Alex’s hand and then got up off of the couch they had been sitting on together. He walked over to the coffee table and reached down to pick up a fresh one instead. 

Maybe it was because he was drunk, but Alex felt his heart sink at that. It seemed to sink all the way into his stomach then keep going. 

He tilted his head downwards, blinking furiously to try to get rid of the tears that had collected in his eyes before Marlon turned back around and noticed. He always noticed when he was crying.

He sniffed, louder than he meant to, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his dress shirt. Marlon turned around.

“Are you crying, dude?” He began to walk back over to the couch and Alex wanted to get up and leave. He didn’t want to have to explain why. He didn’t even really know himself. He hoped that this didn’t happen every time he got drunk.

“No- I um-“

“You are,” Marlon sat back down on the couch and rested one of his arms along the back of it. His hand was close to Alex’s shoulder, but not quite touching it. “You jealous about Sally?”

Alex’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his face go red. “What?”

“Like I said, I bet she’d let you do it to her too.” 

Alex should have felt relieved at Marlon’s misunderstanding, but he wasn’t. 

“It’s overrated though.” Marlon continued, pausing to take another swig of beer. “Kinda gross actually. I mean, I’d rather just hang out with you guys.”

Seized by a sudden wave of relief that Marlon would choose him over Sally, and maybe even any other girl, Alex did something foolish. Something he would never be able to do sober. 

He kissed Marlon.

He hadn’t kissed anyone before, and he was drunk, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in sheer enthusiasm. Marlon’s lips felt soft and warm against his, and he would remember the feeling of them forever, even though the kiss only lasted all of three seconds before Marlon pushed him away and shoved him onto the ground.

He knocked his head against the corner of the coffee table and a sharp pain exploded in the back of his skull. 

“Ah!” He put a hand up against it. Thankfully there wasn’t any blood. 

“What the fuck, man?!” Marlon was wiping his mouth as if Alex had infected him with something. He didn’t even seem to notice that he’d dropped his beer. 

“I’m sorry, I just thought-“

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” 

Alex flinched. He moved himself into a sitting position on the floor and nodded wordlessly. Marlon was still wiping his mouth. He supposed that he should be grateful that he wasn’t hitting him. 

“You should go.” Marlon said, after he had finally stopped scrubbing his mouth against the back of his hand. He looked at the beer he’d dropped on the floor and swore. 

Alex opened his mouth to try to apologise again, to explain that he couldn’t go. He was still drunk, and he couldn’t ask for a ride home when he was like this. He’d have to walk. It was raining. It was dark. He  _ really _ wanted to stay. 

“Okay.” He got up onto his feet, rubbing the back of his head and hissing in pain. He felt dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the booze or because of the knock.

—

The following day at school, Marlon acted as if nothing had happened.

Alex was grateful. He just wanted to forget it. 

He’d been drunk. He’d been stupid. It wouldn’t happen again.

When they were next alone together, Marlon sat further away from him.

When they next got drunk together, Marlon joked about how the other guys should watch him because Alex ‘got weird’ when he was wasted. 

Those were just jokes though. 

At least they were still friends.


End file.
